dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Adaine Abernant
"Is this what public school is like?" - Adaine after witnessing Gorgug and Fabian's fight on the first day Adaine Abernant is the youngest daughter of an Elven diplomat and a professor, Adaine Abernant entered the Aguefort Adventuring Academy after a panic attack during her entrance exam kept her from passing into the upper school at Hudol College. Description History Fantasy High Adaine's day at school starts off with an awkward breakfast with her whole family. Adaine hears about the sinking of the Cerulean ship as well as the death of the Elven Oracle, and is berated for failing the Hudol entrance exams. Adaine casts Ray Of Sickness on her older sister Aelwen Abernant, and before leaving for school, attempts to punch her sister in the face twice, as well as cast Tasha's Hideous Laughter. The spell backfires, so Adaine shows up to Aguefort with a comically large orb and laughing like a maniac. During her day at school, Adaine steals a book titled "Wards and Watches" from the restricted section of the library, earning her detention with the rest of The Bad Kids. During the Clash of the Corn Cuties, Adaine beats Doreen to death with her own ladle. When going out for ice-cream at Basrar's, Adaine is the one who wishes for "ice-cream later." Adaine has a certain contempt for Biz Glitterdew, as he is creepy and weird. During the Brawl at the Zombie Bar/Brawl at the Black Pit, Adaine is forced to hold her own against Jawbone, and almost turns into a werewolf herself. Since Adaine's parents are fucking rudely terrible, they only buy her fake school uniforms, which leads to her request for a makeover. The Bad Kids, except for Gorgug, cuts class and visits a high end clothing store called The Gilded Coin where Adaine purchases a Magical Jacket that can produce useful items at will. She produced Fig's pet Oyster which she names Little Gilear. Later, Adaine is asked by Aelwen to borrow some divination books. Adaine does not miss the opportunity to make fun of her sister for being worse at something than her. Adaine also discovers that Aelwen is sneaking out with Penelope. Adaine goes to investigate and meets the rest of The Bad Kids at Ostentasia's house for The Sisterly Showdown. Adaine shows off her spell-casting ability, using things such as Web and Blink to best her sister and the elemental cheerleaders in combat. During the fight, Adaine punches her sister in the face and has a successful use of Tasha's Hideous Laughter, in what many are calling "poetic cinema." After the defeat of her sister, Adaine gets Aelwen arrested, much to the disappointment of her parents. During the Arcade Ambush, Adaine successfully uses Mage Hand to save Riz from being "downloaded." She also later discovers that Biz's memories have been altered and replaced, which was caused by Aelwen, and that he is not actually involved with the larger scheme. In Family in Flames, Adaine's parents do not visit her in prison. Adaine is also the only one that opts not to save her family, though Kristen Applebees makes the decision to do so. Adaine also discovers that she is the newest Elven Oracle during this episode. In Prompocalypse, Adaine partakes in the final battle finally conquering her anxiety with the help of Jawbone. In the epilogue, she is said to have: * Freed Basrar from his ice cream curse and wrote a thesis paper about it * Re-enrolled Zayn Darkshadow as Aguefort's first ghost pupil * Stayed on at Aguefort proudly * Began living with Jawbone and Tracker * Joined the A.V club and helped clean it up In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, she is still living with Jawbone alongside Tracker and Kristen. She wakes up on the first day the year after Fantasy High, and wants to make as good an impression as ever. However, this gets interrupted by a phone call from someone from Fallinel about the elven oracle returning now that Fallinel and Solace have reached an armistice. Adaine hangs up and then gets a vision of Hargis being killed and Aguefort up in flames, She gets to school and hopes to find this "goliath kid in a beret". Torek helps Hargis find The Bad Kids and they agree to help him. She casts friends on Mister Pepper, allowing her and The Bad Kids to pass through undisturbed. When they get inside Adaine manages to pull the wig off of Occularia after impressive acting from Hargis. The Bad Kids battle Occularia and win however during the combat Adaine gets paralyzed by one of Occularia's eyestalks. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, she along with Kristen and Fig are selected to defend Zelda from spirits during her ritual. She along with The Bad Kids and Ficus defend Zelda by defeating The Party Fowls. She is also the one to defeat the Sphinx of Solitude by telling a truly terrible pun. Belongings * A large two-foot diameter crystal-concentrating orb (Gifted by her father, previously a gift to him from his friend.) * Jacket of Useful Things (Bought at The Gilded Coin.) * Mithral Snap Bracelet of Protection (One of the Arcade Prizes) * A wand of ice (Given by one of the citizens of the civilization inside her Magical Jacket.) * An "ice-cream later" wish (Granted by Basrar.) * Boggy The Froggy (Emotional support familiar, takes the shape of a perfectly spherical frog) Category:Playing Characters Category:Fantasy High